


Like a Dream

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dyo is six year old Jongin's imaginary friend. He was his favorite playmate but the one summer day, Dyo suddenly disappeared.Years later though, Jongin meets Dyo again but this time he was also his sister's boyfriend.





	Like a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Reckless #38  
Warnings: Infidelity  
Author's note: Before you panic with the warning, I'll make it clear that Kyungsoo isn't the one who cheated. Thank you for supporting this fic fest and I hope you enjoy it.

Jongin was a frail child. He had severe bronchitis and easily gets sick whenever there was a sick person in the room. This led to Jongin constantly landing himself in the hospital.

“Can I come home now?” the six year old Jongin asked his mother for the twelfth time that morning.

“I’m sorry Nini but the doctors said you still have to stay for another day. Now, be a good boy and finish your breakfast, Mama still needs to get home and prepare Soojung’s clothes.”

“You’re leaving me with Mrs. Yoo and the nurses again?” Jongin pouted.

“It’s your sister’s recital today, she needs me. Just play with your friend if you’re bored. What’s him name again?”

“He doesn’t remember his name so I just call him Dyo like your bag…” 

“It’s Dior honey…” Jongin’s mother happily corrects him but Jongin ignores it. “Anyways, just play with him, be a good boy and listen to Mrs. Yoo and your nurses. I’ll be back after your sister’s recital, I promise.”

The child nod even though he was pouting and waited for his mom to kiss him goodbye.

* * *

They were back at the Kim’s residence and Mrs. Yoo was peeling some oranges for Jongin when Dyo showed himself. 

“Good morning, Dyo” Jongin happily greeted his friend.

Mrs. Yoo followed the child’s line of sight but saw no one there but still she greeted Jongin’s imaginary friend.

No one sees Dyo but Jongin. When the child told them about his new found friend, they were creeped out but they also understood that a child’s mind is full of imagination and they just pass it as that. Jongin seemed to enjoy Dyo’s company anyways.

People around Jongin would often see him talking and laughing by himself and when they asked the child about what he was doing, Jongin would just explain that he was just playing with Dyo. He would even share his food with his imaginary friend but whines when Dyo doesn’t eat it.

“This is my favorite cheesecake, I’m being a good friend and sharing it with you. Why aren’t you eating it?” Jongin whined to his friend.

“I’m not hungry Nini…” Dyo smiled.

“You’re never hungry.” Jongin pouted some more.

“Just eat it, Nini. You said it’s your favorite right? So have some more…”

“Okay...” Jongin scooped Dyo’s share and gobbled it up. “What do you wanna play after this?”

“Whatever you wanna play Nini…” 

“How about hide and seek?” Jongin suggested.

“Okay but you don’t have to run too much or were getting scolded again if you have an attack.” Dyo reminded Jongin.

Jongin giggled and nodded. “Promise you’ll only hide at the oak tree by the fountain?”

Dyo laughed at his request. “I promise…” then he instantly disappeared from Jongin’s sight.

Jongin calmly walked to the garden and just as Dyo promised, his playmate was hiding behind the big oak tree.

“I got you!” Jongin pointed at his friend and they both giggled. 

“I wish I could do that thing that you do.” Jongin stated as he leaned on the tree.

“What thing?” Dyo curiously asked.

“You can disappear whenever you like. You puff into thin air. Soojung was watching Aladdin last night and the genie did it too. Are you a genie Dyo? Can you grant my wishes?” the six-year old child excitedly asked.

“I don’t think I’m a genie, I can’t do magic. What are you gonna wish anyway?”

“I want to be strong, so I won’t have to go to the hospital anymore. I hate it there.” Jongin pouted again.

“But that was where we met. Do you hate me too?” Dyo teased.

“No!” Jongin instantly hugged his friend. “I can never hate you Dyo, you are my bestest friend!”

“Really?” Dyo asked with a hopeful look.

“Really! Really! You are my only truly bestest friend!” The young kid swore with his whole life as he hugged the other tighter.

* * *

It was a warm summer day but Jongin’s mother found his son crying underneath the oak tree.

“What’s wrong honey?” the mother knelt down by child’s side and wiped tears off his cheeks.

“Dyo hasn’t played with me for a week now. I miss him mom.” Jongin sobbed into his mother’s arms.

Jongin’s mother frowned at this, Dyo was his son’s imaginary friend, surely he could just imagine the boy playing again with him. What was Jongin talking about?

“Nini, maybe Dyo’s busy… I’m sure he’ll come back again. Stop crying, Dyo will be upset if he saw you crying because of him.” Jongin’s mother still tried to be positive about it and consoled his son.

“What if he doesn’t come back?” Jongin cried even more.

“Well it’s summer, your Aunt Minah and your cousin will be staying over while they are on vacation. You can play with Sehun instead. You love playing with Sehun, he’s your bestfriend right?”

Jongin shook his head. “I promised Dyo that he is my bestest friend in the whole wide world.”

“Okay then you can just introduce him to Sehun when he comes back then the three of you can play.” Jongin’s mother assured his son.

“Nini! Nini! Look mom bought us some new toys!!!” little Sehun came running toward his Aunt and cousin followed by his mother.

“Oh, you’re here already.” Jongin’s mother got up and hugged his sister.

“We left early, Sehun’s too excited to spend the summer here and play with Jongin.”

Sehun dragged Jongin to their favorite spot and excitedly opened their new toys. It was a good distraction at first but as days went by the sadness inside Jongin grew because he hasn’t come back yet. 

Dyo didn’t came back that summer… or any summer after that.

* * *

**15 years later…**

“Soojung?” Jongin gently called his sister who was standing a few steps ahead of him. His sister just got back from Los Angeles and he hadn’t seen her for so long.

“Jongin! What are you doing here?” the young lady smiled at his brother, waving her hand for Jongin to come closer.

“Sehun dragged me here to watch Spiderman with Junmyeon.” Jongin explained.

“Third wheeling again…” Soojung laughed at her brother.

“As I have said, I was dragged, besides who am I to say no to a free movie.” Jongin reasoned. “How about you noona, out with your friends.”

“No, I’m on a date.” Soojung happily said. “Kyungsoo just got back from the US.”

“Oh? So where is this Kyungsoo? I need to meet him, he needs to know that I’ll ruin his face if ever he tries to hurt you.” Jongin raised his fist to prove his point.

“You can’t even hurt a fly, Jongin.” Soojung laughed at his brother again.

“I’m serious here, I won’t just stand by and let him hurt you.”

“Aish this kid…” Soojung playfully ruffled his brother’s hair.

“Soojung?” a man approached the two with snacks on his hands.

“Babe!” Soojung put her arms on her boyfriend’s elbow. “This is my baby brother, Jongin. Jongin, this is my boyfriend…Kyungsoo.”

Jongin eyed the man from head to toe before speaking. “You better treat my sister right or I’ll punch you until you can’t see anymore.”

Instead of cowering, Kyungsoo subtly laughed at his girlfriend’s brother. “Okay…noted.”

“Jongin, where have you been? We’ve been looking for you.” Sehun called his bestfriend /slash/ cousin. 

“Soojung!” Sehun exclaimed when he finally saw the couple Jongin was talking to.

“Hey Sehun!” Soojung greeted his cousin and gave him a hug. “Oh, this is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend.”

“Hi, nice to meet you… take care of noona okay?” Sehun greeted the other man. “I’m sorry noona though we need to get going, the movie is about to start. My boyfriend is already waiting for us.”

“Yeah okay, you guys enjoy the movie. We need to meet again some other time and catch up okay?”

“Take care noona!” Jongin waved goodbye to his sister before Sehun dragged him away.

That night Jongin dreamt of Dyo again.

* * *

The first time Jongin met Kyungsoo was at the theater and it was all in a rush with Sehun dragging him away but right now as he sat opposite his sister’s boyfriend he couldn’t stop staring at the other man.

“Stop glaring at my boyfriend, Nini!” Soojung reprimanded his brother. She invited him, Sehun and Sehun’s boyfriend, Junmyeon to come over her place and catch up with them.

“I’m not glaring at him. It’s just that he looks familiar to me but I can’t remember where I’ve seen him.” Jongin defending himself then turning to Kyungsoo. “Have we met before?”

“I’m pretty sure, you haven’t met him before Jongin. He had been living in Los Angeles since he was a kid. How young were you again when your family migrated to the US, babe?”

“When I was about 7 or 8, right after I wake up from my coma…” Kyungsoo answered.

“You were in a coma at that young age? What happened to you?” Sehun curiously asked.

“Car accident, I was in a coma for almost two years…”

“Jongin used to frequent the hospital too when we were young.” Soojung added.

“Really why?” Kyungsoo looked at Jongin, who suddenly looked distracted.

“He had a bad case of asthma. Mom would take him to the hospital almost every other week. Good thing Jongin rarely have attacks now.”

“Jongin you okay?” Kyungsoo worriedly asked the other since he looked upset.

“He must be thinking about Dyo again…” Junmyeon said and both Jongin and Kyungsoo turned their heads at him.

“Ah yes, his imaginary friend that he met at the hospital…” Soojung smiled at the memory. 

“He felt real to me… he was my only friend. My bestest friend.” Jongin whispered with a pout, he missed Dyo so much.

“You were just a kid back then Nini, he was just a part of your wild imagination---” Soojung stopped when Kyungsoo held her hand and shook his head at her. 

“Don’t ruin the memory for him…” Kyungsoo whispered to his girlfriend after seeing that Jongin was really getting upset.

“Sorry Nini…” Soojung tenderly reached out for his brother’s hand. Jongin just smiled at his sister and resumed eating.

When Jongin went to sleep that night, the memories of Dyo visited his dreams once again.

* * *

Jongin’s afternoon classes were canceled, so he went home early. He was about to open his own unit when he noticed that the door of the unit next to his was slightly opened. Jongin knew the owner of the unit, they used to play basketball together but he knew that Chanyeol had been staying in Busan for a couple of months now. Thinking that Chanyeol had finally come back, he approached Chanyeol’s unit to say hi to his friend.

“Chanyeol?” Jongin called out as he knocked on the ajar door.

“Jongin?” A wide eyed Kyungsoo opened the door when he heard someone calling his cousin’s name.

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing here? Did Chanyeol sell his unit?” Jongin asked, equally shocked at seeing his sister’s boyfriend.

“Chanyeol is my cousin, he said I can move in here while I’m in Korea.” Kyungsoo explained. “Is there anything that you need from Chanyeol?”

“Nothing, I live next door. I noticed the door was open so I was just about to say hi to Chanyeol.”

“Chanyeol is still in Busan.. it’s just me here…”

“Noona isn’t helping you move in?”

“Soojung is busy right now…” Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Well I can help you, I don’t have anything to do anyways…”

“No, it’s okay…” Kyungsoo shyly refused.

“Are you sure? Coz it looks like you have a lot to unpack and you still need to build that dresser, I bought the same design just a few months ago…” Jongin offered.

Kyungsoo looked at the mess in the room and sighed. “Is it really okay?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it…” Jongin smiled.

“Okay then, I guess I do really need your help. Come in…” Kyungsoo opened the door wider for Jongin.

Jongin immediately got to work, he started assembling the dresser while Kyungsoo continued with the boxes. The two work in comfortable silence. They have occasional small talks here and there but they were too focused on what they were doing that they lost track of time.

It wasn’t until Kyungsoo felt a surge of hunger that he noticed how long they were working. He immediately prepared some snacks for the two of them.

“Jongin, have some snacks…” Kyungsoo offered his girlfriend’s brother who had just finished emptying one of the boxes.

Jongin sat at the couch opposite Kyungsoo and dug into the food prepared. He was on his second piece of cheesecake when he noticed the barely covered painting near the kitchen.

“Can I see that?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo, pointing at the painting. He stood up and walked towards the painting and upon Kyungsoo’s approval he took off the cloth covering the painting.

It’s a painting of two boys playing hide and seek under an oak tree. 

Jongin stared at the painting. It felt familiar… like the way he felt when he met Kyungsoo.

“Did you paint this?” Jongin curiously asked.

“Yes, I paint at a random, that one is on of my first few and my favorite too.” Kyungsoo explained.

Jongin kept on staring at the painting, it’s like something was pulling him to it. He kept on staring until the memories started to resurface and it became clear in Jongin’s head. He whipped his head so fast in Kyungsoo’s direction, it made him dizzy for a second.

Jongin went back to the couch and this time he stared at Kyungsoo, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_ How big of a coincidence was this? _

“Remember my imaginary friend when I was a kid that Soojung mentioned?” Jongin started. “We use to play hide and seek at the back of my house…we played by the oak tree…”

“Really?!” Kyungsoo exclaimed in surprise.

“Do you still remember the name of the hospital where you were admitted back then?” Jongin quickly asked.

“J-Jongin… you are not thinking I’m your imaginary friend---”

“Yeah sorry, you are right that’s impossible to happen. Sorry, it’s just that when I saw that painting the memories just flooded my mind.” Jongin shyly apologized.

“It’s okay, your friend seemed really special to you…” 

“Yeah he is…” Jongin smiled as he stared at the painting.

The two went back to unpacking after their break. It was dark already when they were done with the last box. Kyungsoo offered to treat Jongin out for dinner The later obliged and the two went out and talked more over chicken and beers.

The two surprising haven’t run out of things to talk about that it was already past midnight when they got back to their building.

“Where have you been? I thought your afternoon classes got canceled.” Sehun asked his cousin.

“It did… I was helping Kyungsoo in moving in.”

“Kyungsoo? Soojung’s boyfriend?” 

“Yes, turns out he was also Chanyeol’s cousin. He is staying next door.” 

“So how was it hanging out with your future brother-in-law?” 

“He was actually fun to be with and he kinda reminded me of--” Jongin paused, thinking about the painting.

“What?”

“Nothing… why are you still up anyways? Worried about me? Awwww Sehunnie!!!” Jongin cooed at his cousin and hugged the other

“Aish shut up! I just off the phone with Junmyeon… I was not waiting for you!” Sehun exclaimed. “Get off me!”

“Sehunnie don’t be shy…” Jongin made kissy faces annoying his cousin even more. 

The two bicker for a good quarter of an hour until Sehun finally got out of Jongin’s grasp and locked himself in his room while Jongin was left cackling in their living room.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Jongin and Kyungsoo grew closer. It started with those morning jogs, afternoon coffees, even those movie dates that Soojung canceled at the last minute because she was suddenly busy.

For Kyungsoo, it was more of taking care of his younger brother, Jongin being his girlfriend’s brother made Kyungsoo felt a sense of responsibility over Jongin.

For Jongin though was a completely different story. The more he hangs out Kyungsoo, the more he developed a special liking over Kyungsoo. Add to the fact that Kyungsoo always, for some reason, reminds him of Dyo. Jongin, of course, knew it wasn’t right… Kyungsoo was his sister’s boyfriend… he can’t be developing feelings for him. He just can’t. 

So at times, Jongin would purposely ignore Kyungsoo. He was trying his best to keep his distance…to keep himself from falling. But it was also at those times, that Kyungsoo would do extra things to somehow make up to him, even though he doesn’t know why he was being ignored.

It goes on for months. Kyungsoo continue to take care of his like an older brother and Jongin catching feelings but suppressing it.

* * *

It was another movie date night that Soojung canceled out of nowhere that Kyungsoo came knocking on Jongin’s door again to invite him to go with him because he already got the tickets in advance. Jongin making up for his sister’s suddenly backing out and accompanying Kyungsoo to the theaters.

They catch the last full show of the movie with Kyungsoo excitedly explaining the details of the plot to Jongin over coffee after. They also decided to try out the new 24/7 ramen house on the other side of the city. 

It was supposed to be a relaxing time but things suddenly take a turn for the worse.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were waiting for their order to be served when a familiar face entered the restaurant. Jongin was about to call his sister but another man was with her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Jongin’s eyes even grew wider when his sister tip toed and kiss the other man on the lips.

Jongin couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up and quickly yanked his sister away from the other man.

“What the hell is this noona?!” Jongin screamed at his sister who was equally shocked upon seeing him. She could also see Kyungsoo standing a few tables away from them.

“J-Jongin…”

“Who is this man and why are you kissing him? Noona! Are you cheating on Kyungsoo?!” Jongin was so furious, he couldn’t care less if he was disrupting the other customers.

Kyungsoo approached them and for a minute Soojung thought that a fight would break.

“Jongin… let’s just go. Stop shouting at your sister, you are making a scene.” Kyungsoo held Jongin’s arms.

“But Kyungsoo!” Jongin wanted to hear his sister’s explanation but when he saw Kyungsoo’s expression he let go of his sister’s arms.

“Please Jongin…let’s just go.” Kyungsoo pleaded and this time it was Jongin who led him out of the restaurant.

Jongin led the way and brought Kyungsoo at the park by the Han river. They sat at the grass and Jongin let Kyungsoo take his time.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why Soojung did that.” Jongin finally broke the silence.

“You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. Actually, I think I kinda knew…Soojung wasn’t exactly keen on hiding it.”

“What? Are you telling me that you knew that Soojung was cheating on you?” Jongin was surprised by how calm Kyungsoo still was.

“I’ve been together with Soojung for so long, I can tell when she’s lying. I saw their conversations a few times, I don’t know why I never confronted her. I guess I was just waiting for her to tell me the truth.” Kyungsoo bitterly smiled, he was knew Soojung had stop loving him a long time ago, he was just waiting for Soojung to break it of. He had been preparing himself for it but knowing and being ready doesn’t make it hurt any less… because it still broke his heart. 

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin wanted to hug Kyungsoo and comfort him but he was to ashamed of what his sister did that it made him feel guilty.

“Don’t worry Jongin… I’ll be okay. Let’s go home?” Kyungsoo requested and Jongin just nod and followed him back to their building.

* * *

Jongin couldn’t face Kyungsoo after what happened but he checks up on him by messaging him. He loves his sister but he couldn’t tolerate what she had done. He angrily called his sister and told her to have the decency to talk to Kyungsoo and break it off personally. 

A month had gone by and Jongin missed Kyungsoo dearly. He missed hanging out with him and talking to him personally. He can’t help but feel sad but he still isn’t sure if he can look him in the eye and not feel guilt from what his sister did.

Jongin’s afternoon classes was canceled. He was putting the code on his door when a familiar voice suddenly spoke behind him.

“Are you still not done avoiding me?” Kyungsoo was smirking at a surprised Jongin.

“K-Kyungsoo…”

“Are you done with your classes? Let’s go watch movies…” Kyungsoo reached out for Jongin’s arms so he couldn’t run away from him.

“But Kyungsoo…” Jongin bit his lips, feeling the guilt creeping up again.

“Jongin, I’m okay. Soojung and I talked already, I’ve forgiven her… we’re okay now as friends. When will you stop feeling guilty when you didn’t even do anything wrong.”

“You didn’t deserve what Soojung did to you. You are too good to deserve that.”

“There is a reason why things happened, Jongin. We just have to accept it and move on. I’m moving on.” Kyungsoo firmly stated.

“I just---” Jongin bowed his head feeling sorry again.

“What? Now that I’m not your sister’s boyfriend anymore, you don’t want to be friends with me?” Kyungsoo moved closer, trying to get a look at Jongin’s face.

“What? No! I want to be friends with you. In fact I missed you so much!” Jongin blurted in panic which made Kyungsoo laughed.

“I missed you too, Jonginnie. Let’s go watch a movie?” Kyungsoo teased.

Jongin couldn’t stop the blush creeping on his cheeks as he shyly nods.

* * *

Just like that a year had passed. Jongin and Kyungsoo remained good friends, in fact they were even more closer now. Friday movies became their thing and so was exploring new restaurants and weekend getaways each month. Jongin’s phone gallery was full of their picture together from their trips and Kyungsoo’s phone isn’t any better.

Kyungsoo and Soojung really became good friends after the break-up. They got past the awkwardness and now Kyungsoo can even tease Soojung about his new boyfriend.

It was Soojung and Jongin’s mom’s birthday and Jongin invited Kyungsoo to come. They just finished lunch and Jongin invited Kyungsoo to take a nap by the oak tree. It was still his favorite place.

“You really like this tree…” Kyungsoo asked as Jongin lay on the grass, nodding at his question.

“Do you still miss your imaginary friend Dyo?” Kyungsoo asked out of nowhere and that made Jongin sat up.

“Why did you suddenly asked that?”

“Nothing, I was just curious. He seemed really special to you.”

“Well yeah he is. Funny because he was my imaginary friend but I loved him. I think I still do.” Jongin confessed.

“Really? Do I still remind you of him?” Kyungsoo asked with a teasing smile.

“Y-yes…” Jongin confessed again.

“Does that mean that you are falling in love with me?” Kyungsoo bravely asked. 

Jongin’s eyes widen at Kyungsoo’s bold question. He wants to lie and say no but his red face was quick to betray him and it seemed like it enough of an answer to Kyungsoo because the next thing Jongin knew was Kyungsoo stole a kiss from him.

“Remember when we used to play hide and seek, you would always ask me to hide behind this oak tree…” Kyungsoo smiled while leaning back on the tree.

“What did you say? I never told you that!” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kyungsoo got his phone and showed Jongin a picture of him on the day he was discharged from the hospital after his waking up from his coma. “Is this Dyo?”

Jongin was speechless, it’s been years but he can’t forget Dyo’s face and it was the same kid that Kyungsoo was showing him.

“And that’s you and your mom at the far background right?” Kyungsoo pointed at the far left of the same picture.

“What is happening?” Jongin was really confused.

“I’ve been having these dreams for the past months now. It’s a boy I always play hide and seek with. A boy who would always offer a part of his cheesecake with me. The only boy who would talk to me because no one would talk to me.” Kyungsoo narrated, his tears welling up in his eyes. Jongin was on the verge of crying too.

“I think Dyo is really me, Jongin. I’ve checked with your mom and our stay in the same hospital coincides. I suddenly disappeared to you because I finally woke up from my comatose. It may seem impossible but I think I was really him. Jongin I---”

Kyungsoo couldn’t finishing his blabbering because Jongin leaped onto him and kissed him.

“I believe you… of course I believe you.” Jongin buried his face on Kyungsoo’s chest and hugged him tightly.

“I’m so happy I found you again, Jongin…” Kyungsoo kissed the top of Jongin’s head and hugged him too.

“So I’m assuming that you really are Dyo…” Jongin’s mom was smirking above them, a tray of dessert in her hands. “Kyungsoo called me yesterday and asked me weird questions until he told me his theory about him and Dyo.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo properly sat up and smiled at Jongin’s mom.

“Well, that’s cute… looks like you two are soulmates. Anyways I brought you your favorite cheesecake Jongin, share it with my favorite son-in-law okay?” Jongin’s mom teased which was quickly followed by Jongin’s embarrassed whined.

Kyungsoo laughed and wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist, hugging him from behind as they watch Jongin’s mom walk back into the house.


End file.
